With the development of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology, more and more RFID application requirements are proposed, such as management of surgical instruments in the medical industry. At present, in accidents of the medical industry, most of medical accidents are derived from incomplete sterilization process of surgical instruments and loss of instruments in the patient's body. It is thereby effective to prevent similar problems from happening by adopting the RFID technology (Unique Identification) to trace and manage the surgical instruments in real time. However, due to the miniaturized and integrated technical restriction of the current RFID tag technology, how to additionally configure RFID tags on the surgical instruments becomes considerable difficulty and challenge. The current RFID tag mainly consists of an RFID chip, a tag antenna and an encapsulating material. The RFID tag is mainly configured on the surface of the surgical instrument or tool in the using process, thus realizing tracking and managing of tools and surgical instruments. The RFID tag, due to arrangement of the antenna, causes relatively large size and poor reading performance, and needs to be fitted on the surface of the surgical instrument or embedded to the surgical instrument in the way of the connecting mode. The surgical instrument on which the tag is fitted in a traditional manner always causes inconvenience to clinical operations of doctors and is thus easy to lose.